


The first Strike

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [57]
Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: pre-emptive strike on the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Apocalypse Horseman carry out a deadly first strike on the Avengers
Series: Amends [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The first Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

The First Strike

“The mansion security upgrades are nearly finished,” Jarvis relayed from the command center to where he was standing guard. He was watching in silence guarding the Eastern perimeter just as others were doing all around the mansion. It was one of the few times security would be down at the mansion and it was not unusual for their enemies to take action against them. 

“I am detecting a teleportation signature not found in our records,” he relayed when there was a sudden spike of energy. “I will investigate stand ready it may be a diversion.” He arrived to find Cyclops one of the missing X-men laying in the street. “It is Cyclops of the X-men his vital signs are erratic I will ...” He never got a chance to finish as the X-man in front of him morphed into a large grey bodied creature with hoses linking his shoulders to his arms. The blast that came from it’s hands passed harmlessly through him as he was intangible but destroyed a huge chunk of the city scape behind him. “We are under attack...” 

“I am War horseman of Apocalypse and by my Lord’s Decree today the Avengers die.” He attempted to counter attack while the creature was boasting but found his attempts at interphasing futile. “My lord has gifted me with his own Molecular control you cannot hurt me that way synthoid.” He switched tactics to optic beams but they were over powered by the creature’s own. 

As he pulled himself from the rubble to begin assesing his damage he began to receive the distress calls from Avengers mansion. “There are rats everywhere and this freaking grey thing is laughing calling them its children.” Hawkey’s voice yelled over loudly. “Scott is dead this blue woman just touched him and he died.” Wanda’s voice came over the speaker I’ve got her trapped for now but I don’t know how long I can hold her.” 

He immediately made his way toward her position. This woman was most likely the latest version of the horseman death and his artificial body allowed him the greatest chance to defeat her. “I am en route to assist Wanda someone else must deal with War.” He received confirmation from Ironman that he would deal with War. He relayed the power level readings he’d taken while facing him to alert Ironman to the danger War posed as according to his estimates Ironman could not endure a direct blast.

“Rogue please come to your senses,” Wanda was calling as he lowered into the area of the building she was in. He could see Pietro laying nearby a quick scan showed both his legs were broken but he was still alive. “Please Rogue don’t make us hurt you.”

“I am death and Lord Apocalypes has sensed your growing power Wanda Maximoff you must die before he comes.” He did not understand what she meant but he knew what she intended to do as a familiar energy signature began to emanate form her eyes. He placed himself between himself and Wanda and increased his density as much as he could. He needed to buy enough time for her to get out of the way as the blast tore through him he fell seeing Wanda dodging to the side and gesturing to bring the roof down on Death. As his power was failing he saw a horrifying site of someone stepping from the shadows and shoving a shape shifted weapon through Wanda. 

“In the name of Clan Akkaba I slay you for the master,” The figure said and his screen began to fill with alerts as information came in that the Raft and the other super prisons were under assault by the members of Clan Akkaba and that they were releasing strange scarab beatles into the inmate population. His power failed as he saw Rogue as Death bursting out of the rubble. “Lady Death the target is dead Lord Apocalypes will come you should go to the meeting place where he will begin his work.” His power failed then as everything went dark.

The End.


End file.
